Find the Crystal Heart
They are running away from the Heartless and then someone freeze the Heartless Nora: That was too close. Thanks to the Blaster I will never let those creature coming inside this house. Jenny: Mother. Nora: Oh, Jenny. You're alright. You know there are many creature's around the City and it's dangerous out there. Jenny: Sorry. And let me introduce to my Mother. This is Nora Wakesman, a former of the Skyward Patrol. And she create us. Nora: And who are they, Jenny? Jenny: They help us fight off those creature. Nora: They are look so different. Ace: We're from another town very far away. Wile: Yeah. We can here to find the Symbol. Nora: What? Jenny: What kind of Symbol? Daffy: Well, it looks like... Nora: There's no such thing as a Symbol. And it not here in this City. Jenny: But, Mum. Nora: Jenny! Not another word. I want you to stay here after all the creature is gone. Jenny: (Sigh) Okay. They left the House Nora: (Sigh) I think I got a little overboard on her. I was just trying to protect Her and her sisters. Tuck: Of course, you are. Brad: So anyway, what did they talk about this Symbol? Nora: I have no idea, what it was. Do you now where they came from? Tuck: Well, you not gonna like but they are coming from Vexus. Nora: I knew it! The Robot is nothing, but Trouble! And I want you two to protect her and her sisters. Tuck: Okay, we can do that. Back to our Heroes Jenny: There is a Place we need to go. Over there. They went over there and they look at all the Treasures Jenny: Those are the Treasures that me and Sister had. We save the World from Evil and even the Galaxy. And even though I was dream to go see Other's world's. Ace: You are? Jenny: Of course I am. And even though you guys are looking for a Symbol, maybe I can help you. Daffy: What about your mother. Jenny: Oh! She treats me like a little girl beside I can take care of myself. And even though she is not what she use to be. They went off and they didn't know they were spying Meanwhile Vexus: (Laugh) Those Brats will never find the Symbol. And that Robot girl will be mind forever. Nora, my friend. I think that I should take you daughters away from me. (Laugh) They are explore around the City and then they found a Crystal Heart at the Huanted House Jenny: What's this? Well, I think we should take this. They went back to the Place and they put it on the Slot Nora: Jenny! You Disappoint me again. I told you not to leave this house. And then she saw a Crystal Heart and she bring out her blaster Jenny: Mom! No! It too late she destroy it Jenny: Mum... How could you. She ran away and her sisters is following her Nora: You kids. You are not from another Town, your from another world aren't you. All: Huh? Nora: And you must be the Animal Warrior. Ace: How did you know? Nora: You may lie to Jenny and her Friends, but you can't lie to me and you don't know how to fight like a Robot. And as an Animal Warrior, you must already now. One does not meddle in the affair of other worlds. Ace: Of course, I do! But... Nora: You have violated this Principle. The Animal Warrior is making Choas and brings Ruined. Wile: But Ace is not like that. Nora: I thank you for saving my daughters. And for now, there is no room in this city from you and your sword. Meanwhile Jenny is still crying and her sisters is confronting her and then 2 Robots came Smytus: Oh Boy. You girls looks so sad about it. Krakus: And you girls need your problem solve for this. And I think so one will help you. Jenny: What are you talking about? Smytus: I think we know someone who can help you. Vexus will help you. Vexus: You call me? Jenny: You're Vexus. What are you doing here anyway. Vexus: Trying to help you, of course. You and Sisters wants you're problem to be solve. I think know that you and sister want to see others world. But even though for you new friends, they were from another world's too. Jenny: What? Vexus: Don't worry. I know a solution that can help you solve you're problem. Now let's make a Deal. Now listen carefully.